Funeral Song
by T.S.A.M
Summary: When is it time to just say 'stop? When is a relationship just not worth it anymore? What do you do when that time comes? And...what do you do, if you're wrong? .:Dasey:.


Sunday, April 4th 8:32pm, 2014

"We were _on a __**break!**_"

Casey took this opportunity to turn on her heel and face her would-be stalker.

"Would you stop with this 'on a break' stuff? God! You're starting to sound like Ross!"

"Did you seriously just compare me to a television character?"

"Umm, yeah?" Casey answered in a 'duh!' tone.

"Well…Dammit Casey! This isn't helping!"

"I told you it wouldn't!"

"It would if you took this seriously, and stopped comparing me to idiot tv characters!….And dammit! We were on a break!"

"No, Derek, we really weren't. I told you in plain English, several times, that we were _not_ on a break!"

"And I remember telling you, repeatedly, I might add, that we were."

"Just because you say something, doesn't make it true."

"Back at-ya, princess!"

"That's it!" Casey ran her hand through her hair. "I don't want to do this right now…It's….God Derek, it hurts to look at you."

It was Dereks turn to get quiet. "Do you think this doesn't hurt me? Case…" He reached for her, only to have her step out of his grip. "You act like this is all my fault."

"Are you saying its not?"

"You're the one who slept with Max."

* * *

Thursday, April 1st, 9:43pm, 2014

"I had a great night tonight Max. Thank you."

"You feel a bit better?" Max lightly brushed the hair away from the side of her face. She smiled up at him.

"No. I feel _a lot_ better. I have no idea how to thank you."

"It was my pleasure Casey. I'm here, where ever, when ever. All you have to do is ask." Taking hold of her hand, he brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"My Lordy." Casey sighed sadly. "You're pretty much perfect aren't you?"

"Eh, not quite." Max winked. "Close, but not quite." He looked down at his watch. "It's getting late, I should head home."

"Alright. Good night Max."

"Good night Casey." With a small kiss on the cheek, Max made his way down the hall, while Casey made her way into her apartment.

She hung her coat behind the door and sat her purse on the coffee table before noticing the flashing light on the answering machine. Hitting play, she headed towards the bedroom to change out of her clothes and into something to sleep in.

"_Case! Its Jessika! Got news! Call me!" BEEP_

"_Hey, it's me. Just wanted to know how you were doing. Don't forget me! Luv ya bye!" BEEP_

"_Casey darling, it's mom. Long time no talk so I thought Id check in….And have you heard from Derek? Oh! Marti's home, gotta go! Love you sweetie!" BEEP_

"_Casey." Small silence. _Casey slowly made her way towards the phone, listening intently. _"Come on. Please answer the phone. We…I need to talk to you alright, please, just give me a call. Please, Casey…I love you. I know you love me too! You've got t…" BEEP_

"Derek…" Casey's eyes began to water as she reached for the phone. NO! Dammit McDonald. You will not give in!

Her hand jerked back from the phone. She couldn't…She would _not_ call him! She was stronger than that!

She was strong.

She didn't need him any more.

She was SO over him.

She…was still totally and completely in love with him.

Casey grabbed up the phone and punched in the familiar number.

"Hey. It's me. I'm sorry….can you…Can you just come over?" The tears that had been

building started to make their way down Caseys face. "I need you."

* * *

Sunday, April 4th 8:34pm

"You say it as if that was the problem with us!"

"You saying it isn't?

"Me sleeping with someone else was far from the problem Derek, it was merely…a symptom."

"A symptom? Like a disease?"

Casey smiled at him softly. "I always said you were a disease."

"Yeah…But I was your disease."

"Yeah. You were." Casey shook her head. "But that was then. This is now."

"And now, we're the disease?"

"Derek, please tell me your not being deliberately obtuse!"

"I wish! I really have no idea what your talking about!" Derek took a deep breathe. "I'm trying Case, I really am but, I'm still lost."

"We…our relationship, has been sick, unwell, for a while now. These things that we do to hurt each other or to try to make up for the pain…they are just symptoms that show something much bigger is wrong with us."

"What is it, doctor Casey? What's wrong with us?"

"Well, that's easy. You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You. Do you remember when we broke up for the first time?"

"I have apologised for that Casey! Over and over and over again!"

"I know Derek." She rested her hand on his arm. "I forgave you for that, really, I have. But…"

"But what?"

"It was kinda the beginning of the end."

"We got back together."

Casey smile sadly.

"Yeah, we did."

* * *

June 18th 2012, 11:56 am

Emily stood, arms crossed, blocking his entrance.

"She needs you to leave Derek."

"No, she needs _me_."

Emily just rolled her eyes. "Haven't you done enough damage? Why cant you just stay away?"

"That's exactly it! I cant stay away. I've tried! I tried so hard. But now I'm back, and I _have _to talk to her."

"You can't just take off like that and expect her to be here waiting for you when…" Emily was interrupted by the door opening.

"It's fine Em. Let him by." It was Casey, looking beautiful as ever, her face red as if she had been crying. Emily looked between Casey and Derek.

"Are you sure Casey?"

"You heard the woman." Derek pushed past Emily into the apartment. "She's sure."

Both Casey and Emily shared an eye roll. Emily grabbed Casey's hand.

"Call me if you need me. Okay? Promise?"

"Promise." Casey nodded in goodbye to her friend and closed the door, turning to face Derek.

He looked so earnest, so sweet and so….Derek that she almost burst into tears on the spot.

"Why are you here?"

"Uh…I live here?"

Casey glared at him. "Not for the past three weeks you haven't." She spat at him. "All your stuff was sent back to Sams."

"You can't do that…."

"You're name wasn't on the lease Derek. You still technically lived with Sam, so actually, yeah, I can. Did."

"You kicked me out, just like that?"

"Just…'just like that'? You _left_ me Derek! You took off on some great quest, with not so much as a good bye to your girlfriend!! Whatever problem you felt you had to work out all alone couldn't…"

"I love you."

His words shocked her. She fell backwards, and luckily, Derek caught her. He lead her to the couch and sat her down.

"Are you okay?"

"No." She shook her head. "I think I just had a stroke."

"Casey…You didn't have a stroke.

"Maybe a seizure?"

"It wasn't a seizure, Casey. I actually said it."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No! You. Didn't! Because if you did, you couldn't possibly have meant it, or you wouldn't have been able to just leave me like that!"

"I love you, Casey McDonald. I said it, and I meant it. I….I got scared."

"WHAT?!"

"Geez! Calm down!"

"You got scared? So your first instinct was to run away. Jerk!"

"You're right. I am a jerk. But Case…I've never been in love before. I had to figure out what it meant."

"And?"

"And it means I want you. In my life. In my bed. By my side. And it doesn't mean everything has to change. I've been in love with you for a very long time, I just didn't realise it. Once I did I figured out that its not scary. It's just Casey."

With those words, Casey burst into tears and threw her arms around him.

* * *

Sunday, April 4th 8:37pm

"A couple of flowery words and I melted into your arms."

Derek frowned at her. "You know that wasn't true! They…They weren't just flowery words. I _do_ love you."

"And I loved you." She smiled sadly. If it was possible Derek's frown got even deeper.

"Loved? As in past tense?"

"Can we please not do this now?" Casey was beginning to beg. She just wanted to go home and pretend this day never happened. That Derek had never found out. That she had never hurt him. That they had never hurt each other.

"No Casey. We are doing this thing _right _now. I need to know if you love me or not Casey."

"Puh-lease!" Casey rolled her eyes. "A month ago I was so in love with you I could barely see straight and now that your grip on my life is starting to slip, you care? Where was all this when it would have still actually mattered?"

"So now I don't even matter?"

"God, now you're not listening!"

"I'm listening Casey but you're not saying anything I want to hear! You can't say you don't love someone anymore and expect them to carry on with a clear head!"

"You expected me to!!"

Now their voices were slightly above raised and people were staring to stare. Noticing this Casey backed down, and took a deep breathe. Derek appeared to be shocked into silence.

"I…" Dereks words were so quiet, so subdued Casey had to resist the urge to get closer to him to hear them. "I never said I don't love you."

"Not in so many words. But trust me. I got the message loud and clear."

* * *

Tuesday, February 6th 2:44pm 2014

"Are you sure?"

"How can you ask me that?"

Casey laughed. "I didn't mean it like that Jess!"

"Pssh! Sure you didn't! I tell you I think Greg is gonna ask me to marry him and you want to know if I'm sure!" Jessika fake pouted, turning away from her friend. "How else am I supposed to take that?"

"Don't be a jerk!" Casey giggled, pulling Jessika backwards. "I just can't believe you're gonna get married!"

"Yeah right! You just can't believe Im getting married first!"

"First?" Now Casey was confused.

"Well, yeah. I mean you and Derek have been together a lot longer than me and Greg. I just bet you figured you'd be married before the rest of us."

"Ha!" Casey covered her mouth to stop the laughter from pouring out. "Sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the idea of Derek getting married. It's….It's just a very amusing notion."

"So, you aren't going to marry Derek?"

"Whoa! That's….a hard question to answer. I mean, I love Derek. So much." Casey smiled. "But marriage? We're not ready for that. We aren't even ready for the conversation to come up."

"You do want to get married though, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"But…You don't think you'll marry Derek? Oh my god! Are you guys breaking up?"

"I certainly hope not!" Casey smiled widely at her friends antics. "Maybe, someday, we'll be ready for the conversation. But not now. And if we never reach that place where we're both ready to take that leap then….we'll be happy with what we have."

"So…Marriage. Not important?"

"Not as important as Derek."

"You are so sickeningly sweet I'm gonna go into a diabetic coma!"

"Oh stop! You brought it up, not me."

"But one day, if your both in that place, you do want to marry Derek?"

It was about that time Derek made his way up to his and Casey's shared apartment. Using his key he quietly pushed the door open, but was stopped by the sound of voices.

"Of course I want to marry Derek. Hell, I'd marry him right now."

Derek felt his stomach drop. _Marriage?_

"A house, 2.5 kids, white picket fence? Nothing would make me happier…"

The rest of Casey's words were drowned out by the sudden rushing of all Dereks blood to his head. _Kids?_ Now he couldn't breathe, like all the air had been sucked out of the room. There was no way he was ready… a house and kids? No. No way. Not now…Not ever.

When the door slammed behind her, she smiled when she saw Derek at the door. She got up and went to him.

"Hey babe." She gave him a kiss, but pulled back, confused, when he didn't respond.

"Well, that's my cue to skedaddle! Bye love birds." Jessika winked and made her way out of the apartment, but neither Casey nor Derek really noticed.

Casey began to notice how unwell Derek looked. He was pale and his skin seemed drawn. She reached out to touch his face but he just pulled away.

"Derek…What's wrong, you don't look well. Do you need to lay down? I can make you some…"

"I'm not going to marry you." He interrupted her. Casey blinked a few times.

"Oh. Uh...Okay."

"Not ever."

"Derek are you…"

"I don't want a house. Or kids. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with…" He slowly tapered off.

Not it was Casey's turn for her stomach to drop. "With me?" This hurt.

Derek stayed silent.

"So how long do you want to spend with me Derek? Two months? Three? Maybe another year before you decide you want something else? Something better?"

"Case…"

"Or have you already decided? Done with me already Venturi?"

"I just think…" Once again, Derek stopped.

"What do you _think _Derek? Since you seem to have everything _so_ well thought out!" She spat at him.

"Me? I'm not the one making wedding plans! Life plans! Without the consent of the other person!"

"What are you…Oh." Casey half laughed, half cried. "That's what this about? My conversation with Jess?"

"You mean your planning of the rest of my life? Yeah that's what Im talking about."

"Der, it wasn't like…"

"I think we need to take a break."

Now it was Caseys turn to be silent. They both watched each other, eyes wide with shock. Derek, because he hadn't expected those words to come out of his mouth when he came home this night. And Casey, because this was all happening so fast, from an innocent conversation to breaking up with the love of her life.

"I just think we need space…a chance…" Derek continued.

"A chance to see what else is out there?" Casey gave a humourless laugh.

"I just…"

"You just want to see other people. I understand." On the outside, Casey had become freakishly calm. On the inside, her entire being was screaming.

"Casey, it's not…" Derek reached for her arm but she pulled back so fast, she almost tripped.

"Don't touch me. I want you to leave." When he didn't move her voice became louder. "I said, get. Out."

"This…It's not the end Casey…I just think we need to take a short breather. Make sure that…"

"Make sure this isn't a mistake? Well, I've already got that one all figured out!" She took a deep breathe in attempt to calm herself down. "No break Derek. Either we're together, or we aren't. I'm not going to waste my life waiting for you to decide if I am enough for you or not."

"Yes Casey. A break. Not…No dating other people. I'll just stay with Sam a few days and…and then we'll talk."

"No we won't. You leave….If you so much as pack an overnight bag….I'm a free woman. I'll date who I want. I'll screw who I want. And you, will have _no_ say in how I live my life."

Dereks face darkened at the thought of anyone else touching Casey, but before he could say anything, she was on her way past him out the door. Before she made it to far she turned to face him, holding the door open.

"Your choice Venturi. Stay or go. It's up to you. I'll be _home_ in a few hours."

She slammed the door behind her, leaving Derek alone.

A few hours later, Casey came home to an empty apartment. She saw that a few of his things had been clear from the closet. She felt her heart crumble.

That night, Casey McDonald cried herself to sleep, over a man she was beginning to think wasn't worth her tears.

* * *

Sunday, April 4th 8:42pm

"I love you Case. I did then. I do now." He ran his hand through his hair. "You broke up with me, not the other way around."

"That's not how I remember it."

"I _told_ you I needed time. That this was just a break. I thought it would do us both a lot of good."

"Well, I didn't need time. And I figured after being with me for over two years you shouldn't need it either!"

"You wanted to get married!"

"Hypothetically married! Like in the way, way distant future. Not so soon, and never without talking to you about if first. God, Derek, you knew me better than anyone…."

Again the conversation turned to silence.

"Why?" The word felt pulled out of Dereks gut. He didn't want to know…But he had to.

"Why what?"

"Why did you…With Max?"

Casey's eyes widened. "I don't really know. I never met for it to happen. You kept calling and calling. It took all my strength not to pick up the phone when I heard your voice, and when I got your message I just…"

"So it was pay back?! I hurt you so you hurt me?"

"What? No it was never like that! The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you!"

"Well, looks like the great Casey McDonald finally failed at something!"

"Would you _stop_ trying to make this all about you? Me sleeping with someone else had _nothing_ to do with you, and everything to do with me! Me, alright?! It wasn't about hurting you…It was about me not wanting to hurt anymore!"

Tears started to slide their way down Casey's face as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I just thought that if for a little while I could stop thinking about you, dreaming about you, or hearing your voice in my head then maybe, just maybe it would stop hurting, even just a little."

"Casey…" Derek once again reached for her, to wrap her up in his arms, and protect her from the pain she was obviously still feeling, only to have her, once again, pull away. Derek was once again reminded _he_ was the reason she was in pain in the first place.

"So I invited him over, and…and we had a few drinks. He let me yell about you. He let me scream. He held me when I cried. A few too many drinks down the hatch and….Well. You know what happened next."

"You were drinking?" At Caseys nod, he frowned. "Was he?"

"I guess he was…Derek where are you going with this?"

"So you were drinking heavily, and obviously upset….And he took advantage of it."

"_**What**_?"

"He took advantage of you Case. You weren't in your right mind."

"Derek, I knew what I was do…"

"The bastard has to pay." Derek abruptly tore himself away from Casey, making his way to the door.

"Where are you going? Derek! Stop!" Casey ran after him.

"That bastard will pay for what he did to you. I swear I will kill him. Max is going to wish he had never been born."

Casey stumbled onto the ground and watched helplessly as he took off in some misplaced effort to protect her virtue. And there was only one thing she could do that would stop him. The truth.

"Derek! I never slept with _him!"_ When Dereks strides slowed and came to a stop. He half turned to her, not sure if he should believe her.

"But Emily said…"

"Emily has a big mouth." Casey grumbled.

"And _you_ just said…"

"I did." Casey took a deep breathe from her spot on the ground and she looked up to Derek who had since moved closer to her. "But it wasn't Max."

Derek was confused. And angry. And angry about being confused. "Then…who?"

"Derek I don't think…"

"**Who?**"

Casey flinched at the harshness of the word. Derek reached down and forced Casey roughly to her feet.

"Dammit tell me who it was Casey. I deserve to know."

Once again Casey was crying. Derek hadn't let go and his grip was beginning to hurt.

"Derek, please…"

"Casey I _need_ to know!"

She looked into his eyes and felt like she was with holding the last request of a broken man.

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll tell you. But first you have to let go." He quickly complied. She rubbed her arms where his fingers had been and Derek felt a twinge of guilt.

"Tell me." He pleaded.

"Alright." She gave a half shrug. "Just remember you wanted to know. It started when I made the call…"

* * *

Thursday, April 1st, 9:47pm, 2014

"_Hey. It's me."_

"Casey? Uh…Hi. Are you looking for Derek? Cuz he just…"

"_I'm sorry…."_

"Sorry? Casey? Are you alright? What do you need? How can I help?" He shot the questions out quickly, shook up by the obvious tears in her voice.

"_Can you…Can you just come over?" _

"Case…What-"

"_I need you."_

"I'll be right there."

It was over half an hour by time he showed up on her doorstep, and her tears had yet to subside. He watched her awkwardly from the door, and shook the bags in his hands.

"Sorry I took so long, I figured you'd need provisions." He reached into one of the bags. "I got ice cream." He handed her the pint. "And alcohol." He shook the bottle temptingly, giving her a small smile. "Lots and lots of alcohol."

Through her tears Caseys smile grew wide and true. Half leaping forward she through her arms around her.

"God, I love you Sam."

Sunday, April 4th 8:47pm

"**SAM?!**Sammy, Sam? My Sam? The Sam I live with, Sam? That Sam? Oh jesus…" Derek felt the blood drop out of his face, and suddenly felt like hurling.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Casey looked concerned. He most certainly didn't look well, not that Casey could really blame him.

"No! I am not gonna be _okay_! You slept with _my best friend!_ God, Case…"

"Technically, I slept with my best friend but if you-"

"He was my best friend _first_!"

"Seriously? That's your argument?"

"Sorry if I'm not up to your standards tonight Princess, but I just found out my best girl slept with my best friend, so _excuse_ me-"

"Do you want to hear the rest of this story or not?"

"There is no way I wasn't to hear about you sleeping with Sam! Do you want to kill me?"

Casey let out a frustrated scream and jumped up. She felt the urge to rip her hair from her roots.

"_You_ wanted to know! _You _had to know! _You_ asked! _I_ told you….Whatever. I'm out." She made her way out the door when Dereks voice stopped her.

"Casey…Just…finish the story, okay?" His voice was quiet, and so freaking heartbroken, that Casey didn't really have much of a choice. She moved back to the couch.

"Well, I poured the drinks…."

* * *

Thursday, April 1st, 9:51pm, 2014

"Casey…" Sam put his hand over hers as she started to pour the drinks. "Why am I here?"

"What? Cant two friends get together for drinks?"

"Sure they can…But that usually doesn't start with a frantic phone call."

"I wasn't frantic. I was upset." Casey answered primly, apparently slightly insulted. Sam half smile.

"Alright. Why were you upset?"

Casey grabbed the glass she had just poured and gulped it down. "Did Derek tell you he's been calling?"

"Yeah. He also told me you haven't been responding." Sam picked up his glass and took a small sip, while Casey poured herself another.

"You know why I cant Sam." They moved to the couch, Casey making sure she brought the bottle with her. She curled up on one side, Sam next to her. He shifted his arm over her shoulders and she laid her head on his. "I miss him all the time, but we just don't work anymore. Not like we used to."

"You guys grew up, it makes sense that your relationship would have to follow suit."

"Ha. I grew up. Derek grew taller."

This caused Sam to smile. Casey downed another glass, and Sam poured her another.

"Thanks. I…When I called. I was…"

Sam silenced her with his finger. "I know."

Casey met his eyes and he gave her a squeeze. "I know you do. I love that about you. When I say something, or don't say something, you know what Im saying. Unlike Derek…"

Sam sat back quietly while Casey began to rant about Derek, and the night he left her. It was a story he had heard before, but this time…He wasn't hearing her words anymore. Just her pain and anger. During her story, she drank three more glasses. Her eyes were slightly glazed.

"Maybe you've had enough, hey Case?" He went to take away the unopened bottle out of her hands. She was struggling to get it open, and turned to keep it out of Sam reach. She began crying.

"Why won't it open dammit? Why can't I do this? Why can't I do anything right?' She let the bottle slip from her fingers harmlessly to the ground. She covered her face in her hands as she sobbed.

Sam made the move to comfort her and she pulled away from him violently. She stood with difficulty and stumbled forwards. Sam reached out to catch her, but she grabbed onto the side table, and steadied herself.

"You okay, Case?"

"Do I look like I'm okay? I can't stand. I can't walk. I can barely think! And its all Dereks fault."

"And here I thought it was because of the wine."

"Ah, yes. That's how he draws you in." Casey spoke, standing up tall, empty bottle in her hand

"With wine?"

"And flowers and candy! With a false sense of security. And just when you find yourself in a comfortable place, he rips the floor right out from underneath you." Casey swung the empty bottle at the wall, causing Sam to flinch as it shattered.

"I hate him. I _hate _him. I Hate Him!!" She started screaming. Sam watched quietly. She kept slur/screaming out nonsense, picking up whatever she could, and throwing it about the room. After a few moments of this, he walked to her and pulled her into his arms. She fought him, slamming her fists into his chest, calling him Derek. He held her tightly as she broke down into a weeping pile of mush.

He moved so they were sitting. She started sniffling and pulled her head away from him.

"I got tears all over your jacket."

"I'm sure they'll dry."

"I feel kinda better."

"Good. Because you almost killed me with that bottle."

Casey smacked him in the ribs, wiping her tears up with her other hand. "Oh, I did not."

"Did too. And I'm pretty sure I'll have some nice bruises from those fists of yours."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Casey turned and Sam turned to face her. They were now cross legged on the couch, knees touching.

"Well, enough about me." Casey laughed. "What about you? How's Jules?"

"Gone."

"Gone? Like she left, gone?"

"Gone, gone." Sam nodded.

"And you let me freak out on you like that? What the hell happened?"

"Casey I don't really wann-"

"Sam, I just ranted, screamed and through a bottle at you. You just listened. Let me do the same for you. No input. Promise."

Sam sighed.

"It's a pretty simple story really. She fell in love with someone else."

"She cheated on you?"

"No, she left me before they really got together. She…she was decent about it. She didn't want to hurt me, but, let's face it, it couldn't be avoided."

"What a bitch!"

"Casey! She wasn't a bitch. If she didn't love me then its better she didn't lead me on."

"You're too good a guy, Sam. And I'm one of two of your best friends. It's my job to think your ex is a bitch. Just like you call me a bitch to Derek, and call Derek an asshole to me. It's in the job description."

"You knew about that, huh?"

"I know everything. She hurt you didn't she?"

"I loved her."

Casey pulled Sam into her, much like he had done to her earlier. "What are you going to do about the ring?"

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. Casey fingered it. It was beautiful. Sam had asked Casey to help pick it out less than a week ago. Sam had been so excited.

"Not sure yet."

"Did she know about it?"

"No…It never seemed like the right time and then…it was too late."

"Bitch." Casey stated, nodding to herself.

"Asshole." Sam smiled at her. She smiled back, but it felt forced.

"Do you think it ever stop hurting Sam? Will we be able to move on?"

"Doesn't feel like it. But it has to get better doesn't it? It can stay like this forever."

"God I hope not." Casey looked into Sams eyes. "I just don't wanna hurt anymore Sam…" Tears sprang to her eyes. Sam kissed her softly on the cheek. She placed her hand over his. "For tonight…Let's not be in pain, okay Sam?"

Sam stared at her for a second before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She immediately pulled him into a deep kiss.

Without thinking, Sam lifted her off the couch, and into the bed room.

* * *

Sunday, April 4th 9:30pm

"…And that's it." Casey finished.

"I didn't know Sam wanted to marry Jules."

"He loved her."

"I just don't understand…Why did Emily tell me you slept with Max?"

"Because Emily doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." Casey sighed. "She came by the next morning, and of course, the house was a mess. Then she heard a voice from the bed room, but had just seen you and…She jumped to conclusions. I didn't see the need to correct her."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Derek…Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. I mean, you and Sam. It makes me sick inside. And at the same time? I get it. I hate it, but I get it." Derek buried his head in his hands. "I still love you Casey."

"I know you do."

"But you don't love me. Not anymore." Casey looked away. "Do you…I mean you and Sam. Your not-"

"Sam is my best friend. And that night hasn't changed anything between us. We knew going into it, it was a one time thing. And we talked that morning. We love each other, yes. But we aren't in love."

"Good. Good."

"Derek…Nothings changed. You and me? We're over. You know that now, right?"

"We don't have to be."

"Yes we do!"

"Please Case. I love you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I can't just let you go."

Casey stood up. "I just came to get some of my stuff Derek. I'm leaving. You know that."

"I don't want you to leave me." Derek looked so sad, Casey almost started tearing up. She moved towards him, and placed her hands on his cheeks. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him in for one last passionate kiss. He held onto her like he would never let her go. Their tears mingled as they slid down their faces.

Finally she pulled away.

"I do love you Derek." she whispered. "Never forget that, okay?"

She extracted herself from his grip, leaving him there stunned. She grabbed her box and walked to the door, passing Sam on his way in.

"Bye Sam." She kissed his cheek, and walked out of the house. Out of their lives. Forever.

"Casey. Wait." Derek ran for the door. "Wait!" he yelled after her. She was just stepping into the cab, but stopped, one foot in. One foot out.

"Casey. Marry me!"

Casey froze.

What was a girl to do?

She was only human after all.

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys! So, for those of you reading After Dusk, it is coming along. Please, dont kill me. It's just harder to get these next few chapters out than I thought it was gonna be. But they ARE coming. Soon I hope.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! R&R**


End file.
